


aglamphil

by taniavee28



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AmazingPhilshop.com Merchandise, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniavee28/pseuds/taniavee28
Summary: dan puts on phil's face glitter before the photoshoot, and other shenanigans.





	aglamphil

There's about three Aquarius constellations tees unopened on the white surface of their dining table-now-makeshift-photo studio. Two candles lay next to them, and on top of the tees are two pairs of socks. A box of body glitter and sequins that came in from the mail has had its contents exposed and poured into the palette of sorts that came with it.

Phil's sitting on a stool, dusting his shirt. Behind him is a makeshift bubble-wrap background that really looks more like a curtain of finely embroidered sequins.Thanks to Dan's innovative soft-lamp lighting technique, there are lamps wrapped with a layer of transparent foil that cast glowing vibrant colours onto the space surrounding them. a few feet behind is their camera mounted onto Phil's tripod, and a cable connects the camera to Dan's MacBook hogging some of the remaining space on the table.

Dan's squatting down by Phil and scrolling through his camera roll.

"Hey," Phil says. "Go grab a chair, Dan."

"Nah, s'okay," Dan says, voice soft. "Besides, it isn't like you've never wanted me on my knees before."

"Shut up," Phil chuckles as he says it. "I could say the same for you, too. Don't say I never return the favour."

They're both cackling. It's a lame pervy thing to be giggling about when choosing through a carefully picked face glitter reference collection, but _they're_ two lame pervs _in love_ , so it's allowed.

"Right," Dan says as the laughter has ceased. "What a segway." He resumes scrolling again, tapping on the first photo when Phil puts a hand on his shoulder and says "Seriously, Dan. Go get a chair first, your legs are gonna hurt if you keep doing that for too long."

Dan groans in mock-surrender as he gets up with an indignant "ugh, fine!" but ends up agreeing that it is a good idea after all after feeling the bones pop. "Gosh, I'm getting old.

"That's what you get for your performance issue jokes."

Dan almosts tosses a cushion from their couch at him before going.

\----

Dan's sitting on a stool this time, and he's swiping between three face glitter references that seem doable. Considering Dan's got almost no idea what he's doing, though, he doesn't really expect much. He figures he'd just roll with it. Phil would after all.

"All three look great, Dan!" Phil chirps. "Choose whichever one you're the most comfortable with, and we'll work from there."

"It's your face, though."

"And I trust what you're planning on doing with it."

"God, Phil!" Dan whines as Phil erupts into a fit of giggles yet again. He does absolutely nothing to hide how fond it makes him feel.

\----

The first few minutes after the glittering and the sequining begins Dan's quiet with his lips pursed in concentration. He gets like that sometimes when he's dead-set on making things look nice. Phil's looking up at him, at his adorable pout and his lightly scrunched nose, and he's overcome with an urge to kiss them both.

"Oi," Dan says. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't look at me like you want to kiss me."

"Is it really that obvious?" Phil replies and he's trying _so hard_ not to giggle.

"I've been with you for ten years now, mister, I know what those eyes mean when I see them." Dan retorts. He narrows his eyes at Phil, but he's saying the things with a smile and deepening dimples. Phil knows that the tone he's using is his own brand of fondness wrapped in faux annoyance anyway.

"At least let me boop your nose, though," he says and reaches up to lightly tap it. "Boop."

Dan chases the retreating finger with a playful air bite and resumes glamming up the side of Phil's face.

\----

"It's actually really, really nice, Dan!" Phil compliments his work for the millionth time, checking himself out in the mirror post-photoshoot. Apparently Phil's vision played out far better than he expected it to. Dan would usually reply to it with a snippy comment about how low his expectations are for this, but he's feeling particularly cheery because of how good the photoshoot went and even more so about how good Phil looked throughout.

"So where's that _pizza_ I was promised, Lester?

Laughter bubbles from him. "I was planning to order some, honest. I wanted your help with the flavours, though." He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his phone.

"C'mere, help me choose."

Dan folds the tripod and sets it on the now-mostly-empty table and walks over to Phil. He stands on Phil's left side, and he's clutched his phone in his right hand, and before Dan knows it Phil's pressing the side of his face with all of the glitter on it against Dan's face.

Dan squeaks. "Phil!"

They both look into the mirror and it seems that they're both a mess with equal part glue, glitter and sequins, and it sets off mirthful laughter once again. "Gah, this is going to be absolute hell to get off!" Dan whines, but the laughter still hasn't left his system yet, and his voice wavers a little as he does it.

"You idiot," Dan says as he titters. Phil gazes steadily into Dan's eyes.

"Yes, an idiot," he says with the softest smile, "but your idiot all the same."

The damn glitter gets on their lips as well. 


End file.
